devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Hells of the Demon Army
The Seven Hells are the basic enemies of Devil May Cry 3, and are based around the Seven Deadly Sins. They are Netherworld jailors who govern those sent to hell for their respective sins, though they have been called to the Human World to hunt down all humans, guilty or innocent.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 7 Hells: "Netherworld jailors who are referred to as hellkeepers. They exist to punish their sinner flock, but have recently been called to the Human world to hunt even the innocent." Types of Jailors 1st Hell: Pride The Hell Pride is the weakest of the seven Hells, and its giant sickle is quite weak.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 1st Hell: Pride: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Pride. Sand is the medium he uses to materialize in the Human world. He carries a giant sickle to judge his prey." It governs those who committed the sin of pride. 2nd Hell: Envy The Hell Envy is similar to a Hell Pride, manifests through a mysterious green liquid similar to stomach acid which limits their movement while preventing them from being knocked into the air.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 2nd Hell: Envy: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Envy. Differs from other jailors in the fact that he materializes via a fluid which severely limits his movement." It governs those who committed the sin of envy. It seems to only wear a few bandages, and can only be found within the body of Leviathan. 3rd Hell: Wrath The Hell Wrath is the most miserable of the seven Hells, as it is forced to carry a massive organic sack that explodes when dropped or damaged enough.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 3rd Hell: Wrath: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Wrath. He materializes via sand. The massive bomb he carries often obliterates both friend and foe." It governs those who committed the sin of wrath. Hell Wraths seem to only wear a few bandages. Note: ''If you see this enemy,once you hear the shriek,it is supposed to fall his bomb,causing it to explode.'' 4th Hell: Sloth The Hell Sloth is the tallest of the Hells, and is able to teleport around rooms to ambush its victims.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 4th Hell: Sloth: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Sloth. His body is made of sand which he uses to quickly teleport to any nearby location." It governs those who committed the sin of sloth. It moans before teleporting, and does not seem to ever actually walk. 5th Hell: Greed The Hell Greed cannot directly attack its victims, so instead it uses its beloved coffin to summon Hell Pride's, Sloth's, and Lust's to fight for it.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 5th Hell: Greed: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Greed. He is another sand-based hellkeeper. He uses his beloved coffin to call upon his disciples for help." However, it can injure its victim if he gets in the way of the coffin while it is summoning others. It governs those who committed the sin of greed. Like Hell Envy's and Wrath's, it seems to only wear a few bandages. 6th Hell: Gluttony The Hell Gluttony is similar to a Hell Pride, but is slightly stronger and able to fire a blast of sand from its mouths that can injure its victims.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 6th Hell: Gluttony: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Gluttony. He is sand-based like other hellkeepers. He fires a high powered sand mist damaging his foes." It governs those who committed the sin of Gluttony. Unlike Hell Prides, it wields a sharp double-bladed staff. 7th Hell: Lust The Hell Lust is similar to a Hell Pride, but is much faster and able to not only bob and weave to dodge attacks, but to perform an extremely fast dash attack.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 7th Hell: Lust: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Lust. Sand-based jailor who leads confused sheep to hell with his amazing speed and deadly sickle." It governs those who committed the sin of lust. It wears a distinctive jester-like outfit, rather than bandages or a cloak. Abyss The Abyss is a high-ranking demon from the deepest levels of the netherworld that behaves similarly to the Hells, but manifests through blood, allowing it to materialize and liquidate at will. It is also able to throw a ball of fire when swinging their magic-imbued scythes.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — Abyss: "Lives at the deepest level of the netherworld. During times of war, this high ranking demon knows only victory. His magic-imbued sickle has ended many a hero's life." As a creature of blood, it is easily frozen by the Cerberus. Hell Vanguard The Hell Vanguard is known as the god of death, and is responsible for managing the souls of the dead. He is feared by other demons for its wicked nature and fighting prowess, including the abilities to teleport and fly.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — Hell Vanguard: "The god of death who manages dead souls. He is feared by even inhabitants of the netherworld for his wicked nature and fighting prowess. A deadly sand-based demon." Unlike other Hells, it does not seem to manifest through sand, though he in fact does. Background The Seven Deadly Sins are a list developed by the early Catholic Church of seven major vices which lead to sin. The list serves as the basis for Purgatory's layout in Dante Aligheri's Purgatorio. References